The Forlorn Redeemer
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: After spending years in the service to an abusive master, Gilbert is only the shell of what he used to be. That is, until he is discovered and taken in by the Vessalius family. After spending time with his new master, Oz, he discovers that perhaps it is not too late to be saved from his empty self.
1. Chapter I

**WARNING: Abuse. Stuff. Possible grammar and spelling errors.**

**Sadly I do not own Pandora Hearts. Else Ozbert would SOOO be canon. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Someone's Past Can Influence Their Future**

The rain fell in stead drips, creating a soothing rhythm that almost completely relaxed the dark haired man staring at it through a window. Almost. Surely the sounds of glass smashing and yelling prevented him from fully enjoying the rain. However, it wasn't just the high volume that was preventing him from relaxing, no, he was used to this by now. Rather, it was the possibility that the one making the noises would get bored of the helpless maid and instead turn to him. Then he would certainly loose the precious and rare privilege of watching the soothing rain through this, or any, window. The man though sullenly that maybe if the master, his master, of the house was in an enough of a bad mood, then perhaps he would get to experience the rain. Not watch it through the constantly clean window, but rather stand underneath it. He thought bitterly that perhaps he would be chained to a post with an empty bowl, which was to be filled with rain water, and if he was lucky a bowl of food. Just like a poor dog whose owner was too lazy to bring in. Perhaps then he would learn to loath the rain, but he knew that he would never.

"Gilbert," Came a soft feminine voice. It was too feminine and soft to be his master, but that didn't stop him from jolting anyways.

Gilbert spun around and faced the maid, nodding in a jester to have her continue.

"Master wants to see you."

Gilbert let out a soft sigh, of course he was expecting this. "Were is he?" he asked with a defeated sigh.

"Gilbert... You know that if you are caught referring to Master as 'him' or 'he' he would surely punish you severely." she whispered, voice laced with concern.

Gilbert simply shrugged, not caring if he was heard or not, which was impossible given that his master sent a maid to deliver his summons instead if himself. From this, Gilbert knew that whatever his master wanted would not be as brutal as it would be if he personally summoned Gilbert.

She perused her lips in concern, clearly worried for the longest serving servant, "In that case he's in his room."

Gilbert shrugged once again, clearly knowing what this mean. All the servants knew what this meant, but that certainly did not mean that they were willing to take the fall, if the master would even allow it. No one knew if he would and some could care less. Gilbert slowly trailed up the stairs, walked through the long hallway, and stopped in front of grand doors. With blank golden eyes, he pushed open the door and stepped inside, indifferent to his fate that awaits him on the opposite side.

~.~

Gilbert only paused in his cleaning to apply more soap to the floor, then continued. His mind was blank, refusing to wander to the more darker of thoughts, the deepest of self loath. He really didn't need his master to yell at him, yelling that he was useless and couldn't do simple chores right, he really didn't. He knew this already, constantly reminding himself at the dead of night, when his thoughts were loudest. After the floor was mopped, he was forced to mop it yet again, his master insisting that he missed various spots. Even then, his master was not satisfied, slamming the bucket still filled with soupy water on the side of his head. He didn't fall unconscious, yet he knew he was bleeding, something which his master surely disapproved. Drench and dizzy, he grabbed the mop and mopped up his blood, refusing to show weakness. If he did, more beating would ensure. After the floor was once again clean, his master gave him a rather long list of chores to do before he retired for the day. Gilbert was surely certain that half of the list contained chores that the other servants had already taken care of. Once his master was gone, Gilbert grabbed a small piece of the mop, pressing it gingerly to his wound, hoping it wouldn't need stitches. After all, there was no way he be able to stitch it, at least without a mirror, something he was only allowed to clean.

After making sure that the bleeding at least slowed, Gilbert left to clean the rest of the first floor, as demanded of him by his master. The first floor was huge and grand, filled with small statues and vases filled with only the most beautiful of flowers from the grand garden. They were to be cleaned with the uttermost of care, for if any even gains a scratch, the person responsible would condemn generations of their children to work to pay for such beautiful decorations.

Using the uttermost care, Gilbert dusted the decorations, cleaned the walls and waxed some more decorations. Due to him working by himself, and forced to redo many of the chores, it had taken Gilbert much longer then it would have if his master had simply gave him the command to clean what needed to be cleaned and nothing more. By the time he was finished, he immediately went in the kitchen to help with breakfast, as he did every morning on the first rays of light.

Today Gilbert noted that his master must have been in a worst mood then usual. His master always had a temper, something that the newer servants feared and the older ones anticipated. Gilbert himself simply endured it or observed with indifference, unable to find it in himself to really truly care. After all, his life here was meek, dull, yet he couldn't escape. No, Gilbert thought as he watched his master throw a glass at the maid due to her inability to chill it faster, he didn't even have anywhere to escape to even if he did ever succeed.

His master stood up, announcing that there were to be a visitor today, and that everyone should be in their best behavior, attending to not only him, but this visitor as well. He then begun assigning the servants their roles, Gilbert in charge of making the snacks. The brunet meekly nodding, knowing that if the guest refused, which happened more often then not, the snack he prepared, his master would then blame him and those helping him, and receive a beating.

~.~

Once the visitor arrived, Gilbert put the finishing touches before a servant came and whisked it away to serve. He then grabbed a rag and cleaned at the spots that he dirtied, and to prevent his master from having his mood worsen, Gilbert cleaned the rest of the kitchen. The brunet figured that with the visitor, his master would be preoccupied, and hopefully the rest of the day would be fairly easy. Gilbert was soon proved to be very wrong.

~.~

The steady patter of rain created a soothing melody, helping to lull Gilbert in a further state of pure nothingness. The rain and his blood mixed, causing red rain to fall from his face, from his clothes onto the concrete floor beneath. The chain connecting him to the ground was fairly short, forcing him to sit on the cold wet floor. The brunet looked around, unable to recognize his surroundings. His master had brought him here, to this abandoned warehouse, and left him under a broken roof, the rain pouring in. Gilbert wondered what could he have possibly done wrong to have caused his master to abandon him. Perhaps it was because his master was unsatisfied when he... Refusing to think about it, the brunet decided to settle that this was most likely the reason why.

After what felt to be just a moment, Gilbert was awoken by rather rough shacking. He beadily opened his golden eyes, watching a blond man with green eyes slip off his collar and help him stand up. Behind him were a boy about his age and a little girl, both blond with green eyes. They looked at him with eyed filled with worry and concern.

"Can you stand on your own?" the oldest blond man asked Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded, but then passed out, too weak from the cold and the gnawing hunger he felt.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again PH fandom! I am back with yet another ozbert fanfic. I only wanted to abuse poor GilGil because I was bored? SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET BORED? Becides, I want to write a fic like this for a long time :3 I'm not so sure about the rest but I think this will have a happy ending unless I decide to be a troll and write a neutral ending. Probably that. No idea when next chapter will be out. Maybe soon. Maybe months from now. Who knows? Reviews pleases me and makes me write sooner. **


	2. Chapter II

Oz watched as the new golden eyed dark haired servant quickly gathered the necessary ingredients to make lunch, rapidly cooking then throwing away the wastes. The blond was impressed with how fast the raven work, and how clean. Usually the maids who worked in the kitchen cleaned up their messes after finishing preparing lunch, but not this servant. No, he was always so clean, so tidy, so perfect in his jobs, it made Oz suspicious.

About a month ago, he and his little sister, Ada found him chained to floor in the pouring rain, so they decided to fetch their uncle Oscar to ask for his help. They brought him to their house and after the raven admitting to have been once a servant, now abandoned, they hired him. Even Oscar was impressed with how efficient the raven was with chores. For Oz, however, the downfall was that the new servant didn't smile much, or really showed any emotion. He didn't even flinch when Oz accidently tripped him, looking for entertainment. He also didn't talk much, preferring to work in silence rather then the other servants, who loved to gossip and talk while working in general. Oz was very curious, very curious indeed.

"Hey, you don't talk much do you?" Oz asked, successfully startling the raven.

"Ah, not really," he spoke, flinching after he gave his reply.

"I never did catch your name," Oz confessed. When the raven had awoken, only Ada and Oscar was with him, for Oz has lessons during that time.

"My name is Gilbert," the raven mumbled.

Oz held out his hand, "My name is Oz! Nice to meet you."

Gilbert flinched again, even tensing up, but relaxed when he saw that Oz didn't move his hand. After a brief pause, he took Oz's hand and shook it.

After some debate, Oz then poked the raven's arm. "Why are you so quiet? You are no fun."

Gilbert awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "I apologize then, but that is just the way I am."

"Well, I promise that I'm going to get you out of that shell! Just you wait." Oz yelled, pointing at Gilbert who seemed surprised.

Gilbert simply shrugged and return back to what he was doing, deciding to ignore the blond while he cooked.

Thus Oz begun to observe Gilbert. The blond found that the raven would always be up earlier than Oz, working on breakfast. After Oz finished eating, he would go to his lessons. After lessons, Oz was content with just watching the raven cook until his little sister was done with her lessons. Once she was finished, the two would then play the garden until someone, usually a maid, would fetch them. As the beginnings of months turned into the end of them, this was how life in the Vessalius house was like.

~.~

Gilbert was just adding the finishing touches to lunch when all of a sudden Oscar grabbed him and lead him outside.

"Go and get Oz for me okay?"

Gilbert simply nodded and went outside to do as what Oscar told him to do. As soon as he walked out of the house, he was attacked by a flying wad of mud.

"Wh-what?" he asked himself in confusion.

"Oh Gil! Shame on you, you were in the way!" Oz yelled, running up to the raven and scooping the mud on the raven's figure.

He tried to gather as much mud as possible from the raven, however the mud ball ended up smaller than what it originally had been, but Oz flung it to a bush anyways. The bush retaliated by sending a mud ball back, with both boys dodged.

"What are you doing, young master?" the raven asked the blond.

Oz furrowed his eyebrows, "It's Oz. Just Oz. Anyways, Ada and I are obviously throwing mud balls at each other."

At the sound of her name, Ada crawled from behind the bush, her dress dirtied with dried mud and plant stains. "Yeah, come join us Gilbert!" Ada invited.

"No thanks. In fact, you two have to come in for lunch. Perhaps you two should clean up for dinner." Gilbert beckoned the two inside, after he realized why Oscar asked him to fetch the two early then usual.

"Yeah, Gil, come and join us! You need to have fun once in a while," Oz agreed, taking the raven's wrist and pulling. He was meet with resistance.

"I already said no thanks. Besides you two need to come in right now in order to be clean for lunch."

Ada joined Oz on the foot of the steps, the two pouting in an attempt to get Gilbert to join the two.

Gilbert spun around and reentered the house. He figured out another reason why Oscar sent him outside earlier then the two came inside. It appeared that Oscar wanted Gilbert to join the two in their games. The raven was mortified at the suggestion, after all, servants aren't supposed to play with their masters. Or even play at all. Oscar noticed Gilbert when he came in, the blond tsking to himself.

"Gilbert, why aren't you playing with Oz and Ada? It's unhealthy for one as young as you to work all day and spend a minute playing."

Gilbert shook his head, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Oz and Ada didn't want to come inside though. I'm sorry."

Oscar blinked, "Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong. The only wrong you have done is refusing to play like all young ones."

"I have failed to fulfill such a simple task. This proves my uselessness," Gilbert hung his head in shame.

Oscar looked at Gilbert confused, "You aren't useless. You just couldn't get Oz and Ada to come in. Don't worry about it okay?"

Gilbert nodded, but he wasn't convinced.

~.~

Oz was lounging around on the couch, thinking of something he should do. Gilbert was walking around the parlor, cleaning and dusting anything that was even slightly dirty. He was even cleaning furniture that Oz didn't even see any dirt or dust on. Suddenly, the door opened and a maid walked in.

"Master Oz, a letter came for you," she handed him the mentioned letter and after Oz took it, walked away.

Oz tore it open and swiftly read it. Then a smile broke out on his face. After staring at the letter for a while, Ada walked in.

Oz looked up at the sound of the door opening, "Ada! Guess what?"

"What is it Oz?"

"Alice is having a party this weekend! Sharon and, of course, Break's going to be there. I'm going to take you with me."

Ada beamed at Oz, "Yay! I get to see Alice and Sharon again!"

Oz turned to Gilbert, who was just about to leave, "Gil, you should come too! It'll be fun!"

"Ah, no, I mustn't. Servants can't attend such a high ranking party."

"Then don't come as a servant. Come as my friend."

"Yeah, Gil. Come as our friend. It'll be lots of fun!" Ada piped in.

"Gil, you should go." Oscar agreed, bursting in the room.

"Uncle! What are you doing here?" Oz asked.

"I heard that Alice was throwing a party! I want to come too." Oscar more or less demanded.

A maid came in and pulled on Oscar's ear. "I'm sorry, but you cannot attend. You have to attend a meeting with Zai that weekend."

Oscar pouted, "But I don't want to!"

The maid pulled him away from the room, "Oh, but you have to. It is required of you as the head of the Vessalius household." The two walked away, more like the maid dragging Oscar away, from the room.

Oz beamed while Ada giggled. Gilbert simply exited the room, embarrassment clearly being shown at having witnessed such an awkward scene. The raven was surprised at feeling embarrassment, for it was an emotion he rarely felt.

Oz, still in the parlor, turned to Ada. "Hey Ada, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, what are you thinking Oz?"

"I'm thinking about how to get Gilbert to attend. That boy needs to learn to live a little."

Ada nodded, "Yeah, but how will we get him to attend? He doesn't want to come and we have three days to convince him to attend."

Oz smiled sadistically at his little sister, "Don't worry about that, I can come up with a way."

* * *

**A/N: ...aaaaaaaaand I'm ending it here. Well I don't have much to say. Next chapter's the party ****hmm... I may or may not include crossdressing. Don't know when the next chapter will go up. So stay tuned and please feel free to leave a review. Untill next time, farewell! -flops on the bed and goes to sleep-**


End file.
